The present disclosure generally relates to anchor devices that facilitate securement of various items to or within a towable apparatus (e.g., trailer or sled). More particularly, it relates to an accessory for trailers, sleds (such as an ice sled used to transport ice fishing equipment), ice fish houses (e.g., towable ice fish houses), etc., in the form of a tie down anchor device that is easily assembled to a floor of the trailer and that facilitates use of tie down implements (e.g., rubber straps) in securing items to the floor.
Trailers and similar towable apparatuses are commonly used to transport various items from one locale to another. The trailers can take a wide variety of forms, and are often used in connection with recreational activities. For example, many trailers include wheels so as to be towed over a roadway. For other applications, wheels are not necessary. For example, trailers or sleds are commonly used to transport equipment and related items over ice (or snow-covered ice). One specific example of this approach is in the context of ice fishing where a user desires to transport equipment across the ice to a desired fishing location. Under these circumstances, ice sleds are commonly available, and are adapted to be towed behind a motorized vehicle (e.g., all terrain vehicle, snowmobile, etc.), readily sliding across the snow/ice. Similarly, ice fish houses themselves can also be designed for towing across snow/ice (e.g., sliders or runners on the bottom of the ice fish house), such that for purposes of this disclosure, an ice fish house is considered to be a trailer or sled.
Regardless of the particular application, conventional trailers or sleds normally include a base or floor from which various side walls extend to define a containment space in which a number of items/equipment (or other cargo) can be stored and transported. To promote transport of a number of items, the containment space of a conventional trailer or sled is relatively large. While the provision of a relatively large containment space (e.g., larger than any one particular item to be towed) is highly desired by users, potential drawbacks can arise. Mainly, the items are loosely arranged on the floor, and thus will readily move when the trailer or sled is towed over a rough or bumpy surface. When so-displaced, the items can rub or strike against one another, potentially causing damage. Even further, where a significant jostling force is encountered, one or more of the items may be caused to project entirely out of the trailer or sled. This is an all-to-common occurrence when transporting equipment using an ice sled or a towable ice fish house. While strings or other tie down implements could be used to better secure the items within the trailer/sled, conventional trailer and sled designs are entirely devoid of an appropriate surface to anchor or attach the tie down implement. Instead, the user is forced to loosely attach the tie down implement to a random edge or surface of the trailer/sled, or spend significant time attempting to effectuate a more secure arrangement.
In light of the above, a need exists for a tie down anchor device accessory that is readily assembled or retrofitted to an existing trailer or sled (including a towable ice fish house) and that provides an appropriate body or surface for anchoring an end of a strap or similar tie down implement used to secure one or more items to the trailer or sled.